U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,937 relates to a conduit support including a longitudinally extending channel-shaped member having a pair of spaced apart side walls. A rigid buckle-like member is positioned within the conduit support. The rigid member includes a body portion having a plurality of fingers forming a first slot and a second slot extending through the body portion and spaced from one another. Each slot includes an open end portion and a closed end portion, thereby forming parallel, spaced apart arms connected by a bridge section. A flexible locking strip or cable tie of a preselected length extends upwardly through one of the slots across one of the arms and through the other slot and into surrounding relation with a cable. The free ends of the band are locked together to secure the cable to the structural support.
Typically, cables used in machines may need to be bent and routed into various locations. However, conventional cabling systems may merely support a portion of these cables thus offering limited possibilities in bending and guiding/routing the cables around edges. Further, these cabling systems may include buckles and harnesses that may expose sharp edges to the cables. These sharp edges may abut the cable and abrade an insulation of the cable. Over a period of time, the cables may subsequently loose insulation and/or snap based on the abrasion experienced at the sharp edges.